Teen Titans vs The Sinister Six
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: Teen TitansSpider Man crossover. Slade hires the Sinister Six to destroy Jump City. Can the Teen Titans, along with Spider Man save the day. FINISHED! Please Read and Review.
1. The News

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 1: The news

(Author's note: I do not own the Teen Titans, Spider Man, or the Sinister Six)

One day at Jump City, the Teen Titans arch nemesis Slade was watching the news of the Teen Titans glorious victory against the H.I.V.E.

"In the news today," said a news anchorman, "Our favorite heroes, The Teen Titans, have once again saved the day against the H.I.V.E academy. Reporting at the scene is our reporter, Mark Taylor who has the facts. Mark.

Camera pans to Mark Taylor, Robin, and the titans. In the background, police officers are arresting the HIVE Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

"Thanks Chris," Mark said, "I'm here with the Teen Titans and their leader, Robin. Now Robin, how does it feel about your victory?"

"Well," Robin said, "It's great to beat the HIVE academy once again. I know that they were hired by Slade to take us down."

Slade, who was watching the news, started to get angry. Back to the news, Mark asked another question.

"What do you have to say about Slade," he said to Robin.

"Slade," Robin said pointing at the camera, "We will defeat you once and for all."

Slade roars and throws his remote at the TV. When he did, it changed to another news channel. This time, the news channel was talking a about a team of villains in New York City.

"In today's news," said an anchorwoman, "The deadly Sinister Six strikes again. The team has committed more crimes than any group out there. The members of this group are Dr. Octopus, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Vulture, Sand Man, and Electro. Police are still looking for this team as we speak."

Slade froze in a surprised way and says, "Perhaps this team is a match against the titans. I guess I should pay a visit."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 2: New York City.

**Plus, I want to know which Spider Man, Doc Ock, or Mysterio should I choose. So I'll let you guys decide. For Doc Ock, do you want:**

**Spider Man 2 the movie of Doc Ock (with Alfred Molina).**

**Comic book version of Doc Ock (regular).**

**For Mysterio…**

**Spider Man 2 the movie video game version of Mysterio (when he acts like an alien)**

**Comic book version of Mysterio (regular).**

**For Spider Man…**

**Spider Man 2 the movie version of Spider Man (with Tobey Maguire)**

**Comic book version of Spider Man (regular)**


	2. New York City

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 2: New York City

(Author's note: Here are the results for Doc Ock, Mysterio, and Spider-Man. For Doc Ock, it will be Alfred Molina. For Mysterio, the comic book version. And for Spider-Man, it will be Tobey Maguire. Enjoy!)

New York City. Also known as the city that never sleeps. The crime in this city was out of control since the deadly Sinister Six appeared.

In the Bank of Manhattan, people were doing their business when…BOOM! An explosion occurred at the vault. People started to run for their lives and headed for the main doors when a man in a trench coat, black pants, black shoes, dark glasses, and equipped with four huge metal tentacles stopped them. He was Dr. Otto Octavius, also known as Doctor Octopus, the leader of the Sinister Six. He stood up in mid air with two of his tentacles helping him.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he said. "My team and I are making a withdraw. So I suggest that you should stay put and no one will be hurt. Vulture and Sand Man, get the money. Mysterio, Kraven, and Electro, the gold bars."

The Vulture, whose real name is Adrian Toomes, uses his ability to fly with his electromagnetic harness to get some of the money in his hand. He wore a green suit with feathers and wings that will help him fly. He grabbed some of the money and took it out front where Doc Ock is. Sand Man, who's real name is William Baker, used his sand-like substances to form a glass box for the money that Vulture collects. He wore a green shirt on his sand-like chest and the rest of his body in nothing but sand.

Kraven the Hunter, whose real name is Sergei Kravinoff, drank his bottle of elixir to gain super human strength and collect at least 10 gold bars. He grabbed the bars and puts them in a duffel bag. He wore a vest that resembles the face of a male lion, leopard skin pants, a zebra belt with spikes and black boots. Mysterio, whose real name is Quentin Beck, used his ability to hypnotize the guards to collect the gold bars. He wore a green alien outfit, a purple cape, green gloves, and a bowl on his head. He is also known as the master of illusion and great special effects artist. Electro, whose real name is Max Dillon, grabs the last remaining bars and places them in the bag. His powers are the ability to generate electrostatic energy at 1,000 volts per minute and store up to 1 million volts in his body. He can kill a normal powered man at distances of as few as 10 feet. He can also override any electrical powered device and manipulate it mentally.

After the money was collected, the Sinister Six returned to their hideout. Their hideout was located on a pier in the docks of Manhattan. They went to their roundtable and place the duffel bag of gold bars and the money on top of the table.

"Well done boys." Doc Ock said. "We have struck again and won this time."

"Yes, Doc." Mysterio said. "It's too bad that Spider-Man wasn't there to stop us."

"That's right." Kraven said. "Spider-Man left New York on vacation with the Fantastic Four. He doesn't realize that we had robbed eight banks since the past few days."

"Yeah!" Sand Man said. "That web crawler is no match against the Sinister Six."

"If he ever shows up," Electro said. "I'll fry him to a crisp."

"But what if he had a rubber suit on, Electro?" Vulture asked. Electro didn't say a word until the Doc Ock broke the silence.

"OK, boys. What should we do tomorrow? Any suggestions?" Ock said.

Just then, a voice in the shadows spoke, "I have one." The Sinister Six looks around in shock to know who was in their hideout. They heard footsteps coming from behind Electro. They saw a figure standing there. The figure turns out to be…Slade.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Sand Man asked. His hands formed into a mace, as he was ready to attack the intruder.

"How did you get here?" Mysterio yelled.

"My name is Slade," he said. "And I arrived by plane to New York City."

"Well, Slade." Doc Ock said, "I'm assuming that you're working for the police. A spy so to speak."

"Please," Slade said. "I am not here to arrest you."

"Then what do you want?" Kraven said. "An autograph?"

"No. I am not a citizen who is a die-hard fan. I am actually a criminal like you."

"Oh, is that so?" Electro asked.

"Yes. I just want to talk. Perhaps a deal or assignment for you."

"Really?" Doc Ock said. "So you aren't here to send us to the precinct. Please, sit down and we'll talk."

Slade walks to the round table and said, "I have a better suggestion on what you people can do tomorrow."

"Go on!" Doc Ock said. "We are all listening."

"I came from a place called Jump City. I have a little problem that I want you to fix." Slade takes out a picture of the Teen Titans and places it on the table.

"What in the world is this?" Mysterio said. "A bunch of bratty teenagers as super heroes?"

"They are super heroes!" Slade said. "They are the Teen Titans. They are Jump City's favorite heroes."

"You have to got be kidding?" Sand Man wailed. "These kids ruined your plans a lot?"

"Yes. Don't be fooled on what they look. They are quite athletic, powerful, and have great teamwork." He points to the picture and said. "This is Robin, the boy wonder. He is the leader of the group. This is Starfire, she's an alien from the planet Tamaran. This is Beast Boy, a changeling. This is Raven, a telekinetic demon from a place called Azarath. And this is Cyborg, a robot member of the group."

"And what do you want us do about them?" Vulture questioned.

"I want you to destroy them. The people I hired before called the HIVE Academy failed their assignment. So I have been searching for the perfect group to annihilate them and I guess I found you to do it."

"Hmm?" Doc Ock said. "So you want us to destroy these pathetic kids for you?"

"Yes."

"What's in it for us?"

"I'll give you all the money and gold that you need."

"Hmm…I guess we got ourselves a deal. Boys, what do you think?"

"Well," Vulture said. "I guess that Raven girl needs her wings chipped. I'm in."

"Starfire will face a more powerful alien in her life." Mysterio said. "I'm in."

"Looks like the beast has become the hunted." Kraven said. "I'm in."

"Looks like that Cyborg needs an electric jump." Electro said. "I'm in."

"Yeah, and Robin needs some sand in his pants." Sand Man said. "I'm in."

"It will be a pleasure to destroy the Teen Titans." Doc Ock said. "We will go to Jump City tomorrow morning."

"Wait a minute Doc!" Sand Man said. "What about Spider-Man?"

"He won't come." Doc Ock replied. "He won't come back until another week. That miserable creature can't stand against us."

"Exactly!" Slade said. "Spider-Man won't even be at Jump City. That way he won't be able to destroy my plans and your havoc. It's been nice talking with you but I must be going. I don't want to miss all the fun."

Slade walks back to the dark shadows and disappears.

"Gentlemen!" Doc Ock said. "Let's go to Jump City."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Sinister Six.


	3. The Arrival of The Sinister Six

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Sinister Six

The next day at Jump City, at Titans Tower, The Teen Titans celebrated another job well done against the HIVE. The team was watching the news about their victory yesterday.

"Well team," Robin said. "We done it again."

"We have successfully defeated the HIVE." Starfire said in an excited way.

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "Nobody can never beat us."

"Maybe, maybe not." Raven replied.

"Yeah man," Cyborg said. "We should celebrate with some good dinner. How about some pizza?"

"Yeah, I hungry for some anyway." Beast Boy said.

"I agree," Starfire said. "We shall celebrate with nice meal of victory."

"Let's not hope that we have another eating contest with Beast Boy and Cy." Raven said.

"Alright team," Robin said. "Let's go have some lunch."

Moments later, the team arrived at the pizza parlor. They decided to eat inside instead of eating at the roof. The team ordered two combination pizzas of garlic, pepperoni, black olives, cheese, and vegetables.

"Alright team," Robin said. "Let's dine."

Just as the team was about to eat, something caught Beat Boys eye. He looked towards his left and saw…a black car flying right towards them!

He transforms into an octopus, grabs his teammates, and yells, "LOOK OUT!" The car smashed through the window. Glass shattered everywhere. People inside the place ran for their lives. The titans ducked onto the floor as the car flew over their heads and rolled to a stop near the restaurant counter. People ran out the door all panic-stricken. Luckily, nobody was hurt. The titans got up and looked around.

"What happened?" Raven said.

Just then, the titans heard giant steps approaching. The civilians outside ran for their lives as something was coming. More giant footsteps came until the person appeared. The person had huge metal tentacles. The tentacles helped him walked towards the titans, as they stood there amazed. The person was…Dr. Octopus.

"Hello Teen Titans." he said.

"Who are you?" Robin said.

Doc Ock didn't answered. Instead, his upper right tentacle grabbed him and threw him outside into the streets.

"ROBIN," Starfire yelled as she watched him hit the pavement. She looks angrily at Ock. "You monster, you hurt him."

"Oh he'll be fine." Ock said. "Let's talk."

"TITANS GO!" Cyborg said.

The titans attacked Doc Ock. Ock used his lower left tentacle and grabbed a light post. He used as a weapon against Cyborg. Cyborg jumped out the way and was about to use his sonic cannon. He was about to fire when a man in a green electric suit electrocuted him. Cyborg gave out a yell as he was being fried. The man was…Electro.

"Look likes you need to recharge." Electro laughed.

Just as he was about to turn around, a star bolt hit him. It was Starfire, who is trying to save her friends. She was about to use her eye beams when a mysterious plane came out of nowhere. The plane headed towards Starfire. She screamed in horror just as it was about to hit her. But, it wasn't a real plane. It was a hologram. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere and gave Starfire a kick to the back. The man was Mysterio.

"You are always easy to fool." Mysterio said.

Back with Doc Ock, Raven and Beast Boy battled the four-armed manic with all they got. Ock grabbed Raven with upper left tentacle and threatened to squeeze her.

"Let…me…go." Raven grunted.

"Hang on Rae, I'm coming." Beast boy said. He transforms into a lion and jumps for Ock. Just as he was about to, somebody tackled him to the ground. That somebody was…Kraven the Hunter. "Now what?"

"Looks like the hunter has claimed his prize." Kraven said with an evil smirk.

Robin got up from the ground and saw his fellow teammates in trouble.

"Hang on guys, I'm…" Robin was caught when a giant hand of sand grabbed him. The hand squeezed him tight and threw him to Doc Ock. The giant sand started to transform into a figure. It was Sand Man.

"Too bad kid." Sand Man said.

Raven continues to struggle out of Doc Ock's tentacles. The tentacles brought Raven face to face with the evil scientist.

"Struggle all you want." Ock said. "There's nothing you can do."

"We'll see about that." Raven replied.

"Really? Settle this than."

Ock threw Raven in mid-air. She started to fall back to the ground but was caught by somebody in the air. It was…the Vulture.

"Hello girly bird." Vulture said.

Raven used her telekinetic powers and used a mailbox to hit Vulture. The box hit Vulture in the back thus releasing his grip on Raven. Raven levitated back to the ground with the rest of the team. As for Vulture, he met up with the rest of his team. The Teen Titans and the Sinister Six stood from across each other.

"Who are you guys?" Robin said.

"Allow me to make the introductions." Doc Ock said. "We are the Sinister Six. I am Dr. Octopus."

"I am Electro."

"I am Kraven the Hunter."

"I am Sand Man."

"I am Mysterio."

"And I am Vulture."

"So prepare yourself Teen Titans." Doc Ock said. "This is going to be one hell of a fight. SINISTER SIX! ATTACK!"

"TITANS GO." Robin yelled.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 4: Enter The Web Head.


	4. Enter The Web Head

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 4: Enter The Web Head.

The Titans and The Sinister Six attacked. Robin went up against Doc Ock and Sand Man; Cyborg against Electro, Starfire against Mysterio, Raven against Vulture, and Beast Boy against Kraven the Hunter. Robin threw a birdarang at Sand Man but it had no effect on him since Sand Man is made of Sand Man.

"Ha!" Sand Man laughed, "Your little toy can't hurt me."

"Then settle this." Robin replied as he threw five explosive discs at Sand Man. The discs exploded but still Sand Man remained. Robin was shocked to see before his eyes that this guy is tough. Right behind Robin was Doc Ock. Doc used his lower-right tentacle and grabs Robin. Next, he uses his upper-right, upper-left, and lower-left tentacles to smack Robin in the ribs. With every blow, Robin couldn't do anything but feel the pain of metal hitting him.

"I will laugh at your broken corpse." Ock said as he continues to pummel Robin. His tentacles stop hitting him and threw him onto the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was battling Electro. Cyborg uses his sonic cannon on Electro. With a direct hit on the chest, Electro flew and hits a brick wall.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg said excited, "That should teach you a thing a two, Electric dude."

"Don't party just yet." Electro said as he got up, "The party has just begun."

Electro gets on top of a power line and gathers 10,000 volts of electricity. Once he was powered up, Electro fires a ball of electricity. The ball hits Cyborg and messed up his whole entire system inside him. Cyborg falls to the ground unconscious but he will be able to reload his system in 15 minutes. Electro drags his body next to Robin who is still unconscious as well.

Starfire went up against Mysterio. She uses her star bolts against the creep but ends up missing since Mysterio does a lot of magic. Instead of using her bolts, she used her eyebeams. Mysterio keeps disappearing and reappearing as holograms.

"Stupid human." Mysterio said, "You are no match for the powers of Mysterio."

"I AM NOT HUMAN!" Starfire said as she fires another bolt. However, Mysterio uses his lasers on his green suit and knocks out Starfire. Star falls to the ground where she is dragged to her fallen friends on the sidewalk.

Raven and the Vulture fought in the skies above Jump City. She uses her telekinetic powers to pick up a motorcycle and throw it at Vulture. Vulture ducks. Raven uses her powers again and throws five black daggers at Vulture's wings. Vulture saw the daggers and flies out the way.

"How can I keep you from flying?" Raven said to Vulture in angry tone.

"When the Vulture gets his prey." Vulture replied. Vulture flies way up in the air and back down on Raven. He grabs her and begins to suck her energy out of her body. Raven couldn't set herself free from Vulture's grasp.

"Now I've caught my prey." Vulture laughed.

"VULTURE!" Doc Ock called.

"WHAT?"

"LET HER LIVE! DON'T SUCK ALL OF HER ENERGY AND MAKE HER OLD! SAVE HER FOR LATER! RIGHT NOW, DROP HER TO HER FRIENDS' COLD BODIES!"

Vulture thinks for a minute. He stops sucking all of Raven's energy and drops her next to her friend's bodies.

Beast Boy was battling against Kraven The Hunter. Beast Boy transforms into a leopard and attacks. Kraven grabs him by the tail and swings him against a concrete wall. Kraven picks him up and gives Beast Boy a back breaker. Beast Boy gets up bruised and transforms into a gorilla. He gives Kraven a double hammer blow but to no avail as Kraven gives Beast Boy 20 punches to the gut. Kraven stops and drinks more of his elixir and gathers more strength. Beast Boy stood dazed as Kraven gives the final blow. Beast Boy falls to the ground unconscious and gets dragged by Kraven to be next to his unconscious friends. The fight was over and the Sinister Six remained as the victors. The Teen Titans lay on the ground unconscious and motionless.

"Well done men." Doc Ock said, "We have destroyed the Teen Titans."

"Yep and it looks like we claim our prize." Kraven said.

Doc Ock takes out a radio and calls Slade.

"Slade!" Ock said, "We have done as you told us. Now, can we claim our prize?"

Slade, who was watching the fight on the monitors of his hideout, said, "You have done well but you can't claim it yet. I want them dead. Once you have them killed, you can claim your reward."

"Very well." Doc Ock said as he hangs up, "I'll do the honors."

He uses his upper-right tentacle to reveal a metal piercing blade.

"So long Teen Titans." Ock said.

He lifts the tentacle up. Just as he was about to stab the titans, something yanked it. He examines it and to his and his team's surprise, his tentacle got caught in web fluid. The Sinister Six knew who it was and they were shocked to say it.

"No way." Mysterio whispered to the team, "He can't be here."

"It's impossible." Electro added.

"What's going on?" Slade said on the radio.

"I think we got company." Doc Ock said.

The Sinister Six looked behind themselves and saw someone standing 5 yards away from them. The person was wearing red and blue with a spider web design and he wore a mask. He had a black spider logo on his chest and a red on his back. It was…Spider-Man.

"Hey guys!" Spider-Man said, "Missed me?"

"It's the web head!" Sand Man said.

"Here in Jump City?" Kraven added.

"That's right Sandy and Kraven," Spider-Man said, "I travel all the way from NYC to JC."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, INSECT?" Doc Ock roared.

"I came here to stop you Octavious. Now, leave the Teen Titans alone and battle me instead."

"Very well, web crawler." Doc OcK replied, "It will be an honor. SINISTER SIX, ATTACK!"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 5: Spider-Man vs. Sinister Six.


	5. Spider Man vs the Sinister Six

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 5: Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six

The Sinister Six charged at Spidey. Spider-Man shoots his web and slings out the way. Doc Ock uses his tentacles to grab him but misses. He tries again but Spidey jumps out the way.

"HOLD STILL INSECT!" Ock roared.

"Chill out Doc." Spider-Man said, "I'm just getting warmed up."

"WARM THIS!" Sand Man said as he transforms his right hand into a mace. He charges at Spidey in order to squash him. Spidey senses the attack and jumps out the way. Sand Man tries again but Spidey did his spider reflexes to avoid the mace.

"HOLD STILL PUNK!" Sand Man yelled.

"_I know I can't beat Sand Man like this." _Spider-Man thought, "_I got to find a fire hydrant somewhere because Sand Man is weak against water."_

Sand Man tries again to kill Spidey but Spider-Man web swings out the way. He swings to a lamppost and sticks to it. Spider-Man searches the area for a fire hydrant and found one only 10 ft. away.

"Now if I can only fool Sand Man." Spider-Man said to himself.

"HEY WEB HEAD!" Sand Man roared, "GET OFF OF THAT DAMN LAMPPOST AND FIGHT ME!"

"Okay, Sandy. Come get me."

Spidey jumps dump in front of Sand Man. Sand Man uses his mace but Spidey back flips 10 ft. away. Sand Man was getting frustrated each and every time that good old web head keeps avoiding his attacks. Sand Man comes up to Spider-Man and towers over the wall crawler.

"Come on Sandy. I'm standing right here." Spider-Man taunt.

"Okay, wall crawler. Don't move." Sand Man said.

Sand Man raises his mace once more and swings. As soon as Spidey saw the mace coming, he back flips out the way and shoots his web to yank on the left part of the fire hydrant. Then, the water came out of the hydrant and showered Sand Man.

"AHHHH, WAATTERRR!" Sand Man screamed.

"Whoops, sorry Sandy." Spider-Man said. "I never knew you couldn't stand that."

"GUUUYYYSS HEEELLLLPPP! TUURRNNN IIITTTT OOOOFFFFFF!"

Realizing that Sand Man is weakened, Spidey web swings on another lamppost, does a marry-go-round on it, and delivers Sand Man a flying kick. The force of the kick made Sand Man disintegrate. He dissolves into pieces and chunks of mud but that doesn't mean that he is dead. Part of the sand in Sand Man came out of the pile mud and flowed into a storm drain.

"I guess I can't sleep tonight." Spidey joked.

Just then, Kraven attacked. He tackled Spider-Man to the ground.

"You may have defeated Sand Man," Kraven said, "but you won't defeat me."

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that Kraven." Spider Man said.

Kraven takes his bottle of elixir and was about to drink it when Spidey snatched it with a web yank.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to drink and fight?" Spider-Man taunted.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY MOM!" Kraven roared.

"Cool it, Kraven. You won't be needing this to help you at all."

Spider-Man smashes the bottle of elixir and web ties Kraven. Then he drags Kraven to a lamppost and leaves him hanging there.

"Two down, four to go." Spider-Man said.

"Don't just stand there, Mysterio." Doc Ock said. "Attack him."

"Uhh, I ain't powerful enough to defeat him." Mysterio cowardly replied. "I will be at Slade's hideout. See Ya!"

Mysterio uses his magic and disappears to Slade's hideout. Doc Ock got furious and looks at Electro and Vulture who were still standing there.

"Well?" Doc Ock said to the remaining two. "Aren't you guys going?"

"We'll do it." Vulture said.

Electro got on the power lines and skid on it to Spidey while Vulture flew. As soon as the two were about to attack, something grabbed them. It was…a black raven claw. The claw grabbed both of them with a tight grasp. This astounded Spider-Man as he saw who did this cool and amazing technique. It was Raven of the Teen Titans. Raven used the claw and slammed the two against a building. The two villains were knocked out unconscious. Raven was too tired to get up. She only remained on her knees while gasping for air. Spider-Man was about to aid her when Doc Ock attacked. He grabbed Raven with his upper-right tentacle and brings her to his side. Spider-Man stood in shock.

"LET HER GO OCK!" Spider-Man yelled.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME, WEB HEAD!" Doc Ock yelled back.

He uses his tentacles to walk up a building across from the pizza parlor while holding a tired Raven in his grasp.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" Spider-Man said to himself.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 6: Rescue Raven.


	6. Rescue Raven

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 6: Rescue Raven

Doc Ock continues to climb all the way to the top with a tired Raven in his grasp.

"Once I reach the top," Doc Ock said to Raven who is still knocked out, "I'll tear your legs off and I'll crush your skull."

When Ock was near the top, Spidey jumped in front of him.

"HAND HER OVER OCK!" Spidey yelled, "NOW!"

"Oh, but of course." Ock replied.

Ock's upper-right tentacle, which had Raven, slowly and gently gave Spider-Man to Raven. Spider-Man reaches for her when suddenly...the tentacles drops Raven.

"NO!" Spider-Man yelled in horror.

"Oops!" Ock said.

Spider-Man shoots his web net at Raven. The web forms into a net and catches Raven right before she fell 60 ft. to her death. Spider-Man lowers his web net slowly to the streets where the Teen Titans battle the Sinister Six. Spidey sighs in relief but his spider senses went off.

"Spider senses." Spidey said to himself. "Danger."

The danger came from the top of Spidey's head. Spidey looks up and finds piece of rubble from the building falling. He dodges out the way before it even hits him. He looks up again and found out that it was Doc Ock on the rooftop throwing the rubble at Spider-Man.

"YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME, WEB HEAD!" Doc Ock roared.

Ock uses all four of his tentacles and picks up more pieces of rubble. He began to throw the rubble at Spidey but still he dodges. Spidey jumps into the air and meets Ock at the top.

"Listen Ock!" Spider-Man said. "I want to know one thing."

"And what's that, insect?" Ock said.

"Who sent you to Jump City?"

"Ohh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I want to know. Who is behind this?"

"I'll never tell you anything, wall crawler. If you want to know, you'll have to fight me for it."

"Fine, Doc. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get."

Doc attacked first by using his upper-right and upper-left tentacles to hit Spider-Man . Spidey didn't get a chance to move so he fet the painful metal hit his ribs and kidneys. Ock does it again but Spider-Man does a bridge and shoots five impact webs at Ock. Four of the five impact webs backed up Doc and the fifth knocked him down. Ock gets back up. Spidey shoots two web yanks at Ock's upper tentacles. Doc counters and his lower tentacles grabbed and threw Spider-Man in mid-air. While Spider-Man was coming down, Ock's upper tentacles pummels the web head in the chest cavity. Spider-Man falls back to the rooftop back first.

"What?" Ock said to himself by talking to his tentacles. "Hit him again?" What an excellent idea."

Ock was about to finish Spidey off when his radio goes off.

"What now?" Ock said to his radio.

The person on the other end was Slade.

"Ock, I want you to retreat back to my hideout." Slade commanded.

"WHAT?" Doc roared, "WHY? I WAS ABOUT TO FINISH SPIDER-MAN!"

"Save your energy, Ock. It's time for us to think of a new plan."

"BUT..."

"DON'T GIVE ME AN EXCUSE, OCK! I SAID RETURN BACK!"

Ock looks at Spider-Man who is getting up and said, "I'll finish you later, web head. But next time, I will kill you."

"We'll see about that Ock." Spider-Man replied.

Doc Ock jumps off the building with the help of his tentacles and retreats back to Slade's hideout.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 7: A New Ally.


	7. A New Ally

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 7: A new Ally

Spider-Man jumped off the building to aid Raven. He held Raven in his arms to see if she is ok. Raven woke up with a blurry vision in her eyes. When her vision came to normal, she saw Spider-Man staring right at her.

"Hi." Spidey said. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes." Raven said. "Hey, wait a minute? I know who you are. You're Spider-Man."

"Yup. That's me. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here."

Raven gets up and says, "Thanks for the offer." She went to aid her friends by using her healing powers. Spider-Man followed her. She went to heal Robin first, Beast Boy second, Starfire third, and Cyborg last.

"What happened?" Robin said while rubbing his head.

"The Sinister Six had retreated thanks to me." Spider-Man said.

"WHOA!" Cyborg yelled. "IT'S SPIDER-MAN!"

"The one and only."

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said. "THIS IS SO COOL! SPIDER-MAN IS HERE IN JUMP CITY!"

"I do not understand." Starfire said. "What is really unique about this man of spider?"

"He's Spider-Man, Star." Robin said to her. "He's one of the greatest heroes in the world. He saved thousands of people and saved New York City from countless villains."

"Oh, I guess I do understand. Then I am honored to meet you man of spider." Star said gladly.

"Uh…thanks." Spider-Man said.

"What brings you here Spider-Man?" Robin said.

"Well." Spidey said. "I was on vacation with my friends the Fantastic Four when I heard the news that the Sinister Six had struck New York City. I had to go back home and stop them. When I arrived, I found out from a friend of mine named Black Cat who told me that the Sinister Six had left NYC to Jump City with some guy dressed all black and some sort of metal mask."

"Wait a second?" Robin interrupted. "Did you say metal mask?"

"Yes."

"I know who it is. It's Slade. He's behind all this."

"Slade? Who is he?"

"He's our arch nemesis." BB said.

"So I guess this Slade guy hired the Sinister Six to destroy you and your city."

"That might be it. But we don't know what they are planning next when they come back." Robin said.

"And what Slade might want with them." Raven added.

"Agree." Starfire said. "The Sinister Six are quite strong."

"Yeah. The guy called Electro fried my circuits." Cyborg said.

"Man and that Kraven guy is all muscle and I'm just puny."

"Don't talk like that Beast Boy. Max Dillion and Sergei Kravinoff aren't that strong."

"Dude, can you please call them by their alias?"

"OK. OK. Electro and Kraven aren't that strong. I can tell you their weaknesses if you guys let me help."

"Of course, Spider-Man." Robin said. "We'll take all the help you can give us to defeat the Sinister Six."

"Alright. And next time guys call me Spidey. We're cool here."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 8: At Slade's Hideout.


	8. At Slade's Hideout

Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Chapter 8: At Slade's Hideout

Slade sat on his chair watching the TV monitors in his hideout. The monitors played a video of the same battle between the Six and the Titans earlier during the day. He kept rewinding and pausing to see what went wrong with his plan. Then he played another video that had Spider-Man fighting the Sinister Six and rescuing Raven from Dr. Octopus.

"Hmm," Slade said to himself while watching the video, "Perhaps the Six should have done a lot more better than they had."

As Slade continues to watch, he heard somebody bust right through the door with extreme force. It was Doc Ock.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Ock roared. "I SHOULD'VE KILLED THAT BUG WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"Save your energy Octavious." Slade said sarcastically. "You shouldn't be worried about Spider-Man. You should be focusing about our plans."

"YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME KILLED HIM, SLADE! I WOULD…"

"You would what? Since Spider-Man had arrived unexpected, it's time to renegotiate our plans."

"Renegotiate?"

"Yes. Why don't you meet me and the rest of the Six in our meeting room."

Slade walks with his hands behind his back as Ock followed with his tentacles. In the meeting room, the Six sat around while Slade sat in the middle chair of the table.

"Now," Slade said to the Six, "We must think of new strategy. Earlier today when I saw your performance, I was very impressed on you did well. But it seems that you're having problems with the arachnid. Therefore, I called from New York to help us with this situation."

"Who did you call, Slade?" Sand Man said. "Hammerhead?"

"No. Someone better than Hammerhead. Someone who hates Spider-Man more than you. Isn't that right…Kingpin?"

The Sinister Six turned around to look where Slade was staring. To their surprise, there was huge guy standing in a white tux with a cigar in his mouth and a cane in his right hand. His name is Wilson Grant Fisk, better known as the Kingpin. He is the leader of East Coast non-Maggia criminal organization and former leader of Las Vegas faction of Hydra. Although the Kingpin appears extremely obese, he is in Peak human condition with peak human strength & agility. He is skilled in the Martial Arts, Sumo Wrestling, and is an extraordinary person with hand to hand combat. He is also a gifted organizer and planner with much knowledge in Political Science. He carries an "Obliterator Cane" walking stick that contains a laser beam that shoots 300 watts & also has a diamond stickpin that can fire sleeping gas.

Kingpin walks to the table and sits in front of Slade between Ock and Electro.

"Thank you for bringing me hear, Mr. Slade." Kingpin said ecstatic.

"You're very welcome." Slade replied.

"Now to discuss this problem with Spider-Man and the Teen Titans. The Six should now that they must work together and attack Spider-Man at once. As for the teenagers, The Six should now that they are more superior than them."

"Superior?" Mysterio interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"I meant that they are just children. Some troublesome teens so to speak. But they work together as a team. So instead, I have decided to come up with a better plan."

"And what is this new plan?" Kraven questioned.

"We should attack the Teen Titans one-by-one. One member of the Sinister Six will attack one day and the next day, another member will go. Remember, you are more superior than them."

"Wait a minute?" Electro said. "How?"

"Don't be so stupid, Electro. You know what you have. You have the power of electricity. You can fry the titans to a crisp. Vulture, you can suck the youth and the power out of anyone that gets in your way. Mysterio, you are the master of illusion. You can fool them easily. Doc Ock, you have strong metal tentacles that can crush them. Kraven, you are a skilled hunter with super strength. And Sand Man, you are made of sand and nothing can't stop you."

"Say Doc Ock!" Vulture said. "I think I like this idea."

"You know what?" Ock said to Vulture. "This plan is perfect. We should take those teenagers one-by-one and later, the bug will get his chance. Slade, what do you think?"

"Impressive, Kingpin. This idea is better than original. So tomorrow, we should put this plan into action."

Author's note: Alright! Since last time I asked you guys which villain and hero version should be in the story, you guys have to decide which member of the Sinister Six should go first in the next chapter (except Vulture because I'm working on a chapter with him and Raven and another one with Doc Ock as well). Don't worry. A team battle between the Titans and the Six will come up soon! So which one should go first it?

A. Kraven the Hunter (Chapter title: The beast has become the hunted)

B. Sand-Man (Chapter title: Sand in your pants)

C. Mysterio (Chapter title: When aliens attack)

D. Electro (Chapter title: Power surge)


	9. Sand In Your Pants

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 9: Sand in your pants

The next day at Titans Tower, Spidey sits down on the couch playing Gamestation with BB and Cyborg. Robin was in the training room; Star and Raven were Raven's room meditating to contact spirits or something. Although, there were only two controllers of the Gamestation, Cy and BB took turns playing with Spider-Man. The two were playing F-Zero GX in two-player mode. Spidey and BB were playing first when Spidey beats BB for the second time in a row.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said to Spidey. "That's not fair. I almost had you."

"See? I told you." Spidey said sarcastically. "No one can't beat me in this game. Who's next?"

"MY TURN!" Cyborg said as he pushes BB off to the side of the couch. "Alright, Spidey. Let's see how you can beat the master."

"You're on!"

The game started. Spidey starts out with a turbo boost. Cy moves up and tries to bump Spidey off the track. They were near a turn when the alarm sounded. Robin, Star, and Raven came out to the main room.

"Trouble!" Robin yelled. "One of the members of the Six is at the construction site."

"Who is it?" Spider-man asked.

Robin turns on the big screen on the window to the Jump City Construction site. On the screen, thousands of construction workers ran for their lives. Something big was coming. The member of the Six came into full screen. It was Sand Man, destroying the whole place with hands forming into morning stars.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Raven said.

"But where are the other members of the Six of Sinister?" Starfire questioned.

"I'm not sure." Spidey said. "Looks we got to handle Sand Man right now and then we'll worry about the Six."

"He's right." Robin said. "TITANS! MOVE!"

The Titans left the tower. Cy drove the T-Car, Robin drove his cycle, Raven went with Cy, Star flew carrying Spider-Man, and Beast Boy transforms into an eagle and flew with Star. They arrived at the construction site but it was vacant with nobody around.

"Uh…where is Sand Man?" Beast Boy questioned.

"He might be hiding in the ground." Robin answered. "So be careful."

"I wouldn't count on that." Spider-Man said. "My spider senses are tingling!"

"Your WHAT is doing WHAT?" Beast Boy said.

Suddenly, before Spidey can answer, Sand Man popped out of the ground.

"HAHAHA!" Sand Man laughed evilly. "IF IT AIN'T THE BRATS AND THE BUG!"

"TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled.

The Titans and Spidey attack Sand Man. Robin takes out his Bo staff and uses it against Sand Man. With every hit, Robin's weapon was no match against the sand. He takes out five birdarangs and threw them at Sand Man. But still, Robin's weapons failed.

"Your stupid gadgets are no match for me!" Sand Man said to Robin.

Robin stops using whatever weapon is possible. He got into a fighting stance and goes for a flying karate kick. When he did, he got caught in the sand of Sand Man.

"Let me go." Robin commanded.

"AS YOU WISH!" Sand Man replied. Sand Man inhales and his body of sand explodes. Robin flew into the air but was caught in time by Starfire. She lets down on the ground and attacks. Starfire uses her eye beams at Sand Man. The beam only created holes in the villain's body. Sand Man's body began to regenerate after the attack.

"You are pathetic." He said to Starfire. Sand Man uses hand-formed morning star at Starfire. Starfire misses the attack. Sand Man goes for another but another dodge. Sand Man goes for another but got his in the back by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg said.

"Booya this." Sand Man replied as he fires a glass made dagger at Cy. Cy moves out the way in time before he was impaled. Beast Boy jumps in as a T-Rex to destroy Sand Man. BB goes for a bite but Sand Man uses his morning star on BB. Some of the sand of the morning star got in BB's mouth. BB started coughing and changes back to normal.

"EWW!" BB said as he cleans his mouth. "This is worse than Star's pudding."

"Much worse than your bad breath." Raven replied to BB sarcastically. She flew in front of Sand Man and does her chant.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she yelled. A black aurora of energy forming into a raven flew right at Sand Man. The bird went inside the villain's body. As it did, it exploded inside Sand Man's chest. The explosion causes Sand Man to disintegrate.

"Nice work Raven." Robin said as the Titans gather around.

"Yeah we sure…"Beast Boy was caught off when he saw a wall of sand forming in front of the group.

"THIS FIGHT AIN'T OVER YET!" Sand Man said.

"I guess it is." Came a voice from behind.

Sand Man turns around to see Spider Man – holding a water hose.

"WAIT! NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Sand Man pleaded.

"Sorry Sandy. Beach time is over." Spider Man replied.

Spider Man uses the hose and fires a stream of water at Sand Man.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Sand Man yelled. "TTTURRRRNNN IITTTT OFFFF!"

"ROBIN NOW!" Spidey yelled.

Robin got the message and fired an explosive disk at a Sand Man. The disk exploded which causes a wet Sand Man to evaporate in the ground. The team looks on as they saw whatever was left of Sand Man go down the sewers. But however, Sand Man will return.

"Nice work Spider-Man." Robin said.

"Thanks. But you guys didn't bad yourself." Spider-Man replied.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back home." BB said.

The team left the site to back home. In the sewers, Sand Man pulls himself back together and calls Slade and Kingpin on his radio.

"Phase 1 completed." Sand Man said.

"Good job Sand Man." Kingpin replied. "Tomorrow, Kraven will take it from here."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 10: The Beast Has Become the Hunted.


	10. The Beast Has Become the Hunted

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 10: The Beast Has Become the Hunted

The next day, the titans and Spidey were relaxing as they waited for another surprise attack from the Sinister Six. Beast Boy was reading a magazine called _Moped Monthly_. He was looking at some pictures of some cool and dull looking Mopeds. However, though, he doesn't have cash to buy one at all. He walks towards the garage where Cyborg was fixing his T-Car.

"Yo Cyborg!" Beast Boy called.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg replied. "What's up, man?"

"Dude, I need you to make me a moped."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I'm interested in mopeds and I know you made your car. So make me one. Please?"

"Sorry, BB. But you can fly and you don't even need one."

"Oh come on, Cy."

"I rest my case."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone."

BB leaves the garage disappointed while Cyborg remained in the garage fixing his car. BB walks to the living room where Spider-Man was sitting on the round couch reading a newspaper called _The Jump City Courier_. Beast Boy was pacing around and protesting behind Spidey.

"This is hopeless." BB said, "How am I suppose to get a moped? Cyborg won't even build one for me."

"Well you can always get a job and buy one." Spidey said to BB.

"Are you nuts? I tried that before when I worked at a meat restaurant and ended up being an alien ship ran by space tofu."

"Gee, I never knew that vegetables were that bad."

"So there must be another way dude. How can I get a moped?"

"Like I said. Get a job!"

"What kind of job is there?"

"I'm reading the Help Wanted section right now. I guess I just found you the right job for you."

"What?"

"It says 'Zookeeper wanted! Full-time job! $100 an hour for cleaning the Zoo! No experiences necessary!' What do you think BB?"

There was no response. Spidey looks around his surroundings of the living for BB. He turns to the door behind him and say it closed by itself. Spidey realizes that Beast Boy left for the job.

"Show off." Spidey said as he continues to read the paper.

Minutes later, Beast Boy arrived at the Jump City Zoo. He got accepted by the park manager and was granted the job.

"Well at least I get paid for this." BB said to himself.

Beast Boy thought it was going to be an easy job but it wasn't that easy. Thousands of people came to the park and dropped their trash everywhere. Animals needed to be fed and washed. It was a non-stop job with no breaks. This made Beast Boy disappointed but he is not leaving unless he gets enough money for his moped.

At 10:00 P.M., the zoo was closing and Beast Boy's final job was to clean the lions' area. With all safety precautions, all the lions were inside their dens to prevent any escapes or attacks on Beast Boy. Tall trees, grass, and bushes surrounded the lions' den. The only duty that BB had to do was to pick up the bones off the grass. Beast Boy was humming a song to himself as he did his job. But something bothered Beast Boy. He thought that someone was watching him. He stops and looks in the trees and the bushes to see if there was anyone but there was nobody insight. Beast Boy didn't worry about it until he finished his job. Once again, the thought that bothered BB resurfaced. He turns to his back and notices something on his chest – a laser. Beast Boy looks and sees a sniper gun pointed right at him from the trees. He screams in fear as the gun fires. He goes for cover in the bushes as the sniper misses his target.

"Who are you?" BB yelled at the bushes.

There was no response. Beast Boy walks out of the bushes but only to get caught in a bear trap. Beast Boy yells in pain as his right foot was caught between the metal jaws of the trap. Beast Boy tries his best to remove the trap but the pain was to excruciating. He heard footsteps coming right behind him. Beast Boy turns his head to the left and to his surprise, was Kraven the Hunter.

"Looks like the hunter has claimed his prize." Kraven laughed evilly.

"Kraven?" BB said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been stalking you ever since you took your job."

"You…you did?"

"Yes. Now the beast has become the hunted."

"But why are you doing this?"

"Ha! Silly boy, I won't tell you about this."

Kraven reaches something out of his pocket. He took out a small dagger and hoisted up in the air.

"Say goodbye Beast Boy." Kraven said.

"NNOOOOOO!" BB yelled.

Kraven was about to swing the dagger when…it got yanked away by a web line. Kraven was shocked to discover this. He turns around to see…Spider-Man and the Teen Titans.

"Sorry, Kraven." Robin said. "But hunting season is over."

"The Teen Titans and the web head." Kraven said. "So nice of you to arrive to save your friend. But it looks like the damage is done."

Kraven reaches for something else in his pocket. He took out a smoke grenade.

"Ta Ta." He said as he pulls the pin and vanishes. The titans and Spidey didn't care about that. Cyborg removes the bear trap from BB's bloody leg and carries him to the T-Car.

"We need to take Beast Boy to the infirmary." Robin said. "We need to get him stitched up."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 11: Power Surge.


	11. Power Surge

een Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 11: Power Surge

A/N: Sorry, I took SOOOOOOOO Long but I had other stuff to do before I could update all my fics. I had some college searching, work at three of my jobs, and making Teen Titans music videos on the web. So here is the rest of the story.

It was a stormy night at Titans tower. Beast Boy lies on the medical bed still in pain. Starfire carefully patches Beast Boy's injured leg. Each time Star wraps the bandage of the wound, Beast Boy whines of the pain. Raven stands next to BB trying to calm him down.

"It's ok, Beast Boy." Raven said. "We're trying to help."

"Yeah…ow." BB said as Star continues to wrap his leg and he continues to whine. "I can't believe that I felt…ow…that I became an animal captured by…ow…a professional…hunter."

"I have finally bandage your injured leg, Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"Let me do the final touches." Raven added. She places her hand on Beast Boy's injured leg. Her hand started to glow a light, blue aurora. Raven was healing BB.

"I have reduced the damage on your leg." Raven said to BB. "But you're still going to need that cast for a week."

Just then, Robin, Cyborg, and Spider-Man entered the infirmary.

"How is he?" Robin said to Raven.

"Beast Boy is fine." Raven replied. "But I guess he won't be able to continue."

"Man," Cyborg said. "First Sand Man and then Kraven. Who's next?"

"I hope it isn't Doc Ock." Spidey said. "But we still need to know where they at and who planned this attack."

"Spider-Man is right." Robin said. "We got to know what they are planning and…"

Before Robin can finish his sentence, the lights in the infirmary went out. It was a total pitch black with only moon light shining through the window.

"What has happened to our power?" Starfire asked.

"Uh dudes?" BB said as pointed out the window. The Titans and Spider-Man peered through the window and saw a yellow glow in the distance of the city. The glow was on top of a tower on one of the skyscrapers of the city.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"Not 'what'." Cyborg said. " 'Who'?"

"That can only be one person." Spider-Man said. "Electro."

"We have to stop him." Robin said. "TITANS GO!"

The Titans (except BB) and Spider-Man left the tower to fetch Electro. At the skyscraper tower in Jump City, Electro was gaining a lot of power from the lightning from the dark skies above.

"Yes!" Electro said. "With this power, I can annihilate the Teen Titans and the bug for good. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Another lightning bolt stuck Electro, giving him more power.

"Nothing can't stop me now!" Electro laughed.

"Not so fast Electro." Came a voice behind him. Electro turns around to find The Teen Titans and Spider-Man. The voice came from Robin.

"But you should save some electricity for the city." Robin demanded.

"The Teen Titans and the web head." Electro said. "I'm surprise to see you here."

"Stop whatever you are doing, Electro." Spider-Man commanded. "It's time to get some answers now."

"Not yet. The party had just begun."

Electro fired a lightning bolt at the heroes. The titans and spidey got out the way and attacked. Starfire uses her eyebeams at Electro but it had no effect on him. Electro fired right back with a burst of electricity as an energy field and shocks Star with 1,000 volts.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Electro but it was rejected right back with an electric ball. The ball struck Cy's cannon and it was now useless. Cyborg got enraged and charged at him. Electro counter the attack as he grabs Cy by the arm.

"Time to give you a charge." Electro said to Cyborg. Electro powers up and the electricity stored inside him electrocuted him.

Robin comes in and threw five flash grenades at Electro. The grenades worked on Electro and made him blind. Raven flew in to grab Cyborg as Robin fights Electro. Electro regains his vision and saw Robin jumping towards him with a karate kick. Electro fires another lightning bolt at the boy wonder and it hits his target. Robin felt the electricity flowing inside him as he fell to the ground.

"Nobody can't beat Electro." Electro taunted.

"You can say that again." Came a voice from behind.

Electro turns around to see Spider-Man standing behind him.

"The web head." Electro said. "Seems you're too late to save your friends."

"It's just you and me. Let's go."

"Very well."

Electro fired another lightning bolt at Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumps and reveals what he was standing right in front of – a generator. Electro's eyes widened, as he was shocked to see the electric generator. The bolt hit the generator and Electro was stuck to it. Electro screams as his electric powers were drained. Spider-Man swoops in and gives Electro some kicks and punches. Raven comes in and shoots a black aurora ball of energy at Electro. Star gets back up and fires multiple star bolts at him. Cyborg gets up as well and fires his sonic cannon at him, too. Robin goes for the last attack as he gives Electro a flying karate kick to the chest. Electro flies off the generator and lands on the ledge of the building. The heroes walked slowly to the unconscious villain.

"Alright Max." Spider-Man said. "Who are you working for?"

Electro gets up and says, "In your dreams, wall crawler."

Electro jumps off the building and skis off on the telephone wires back to Slade's hideout. After Electro left, the power went back on around the city.

"Let's go home." Robin commanded.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 12: When Aliens Attack.


	12. When Aliens Attack

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 12: When Aliens Attack

The next day, the heroes were watching the news about last night's black out. They knew that Electro had caused the black out and he escaped back to Slade's hideout. Inside the living room, Beast Boy stood next to the couch with crutches due to his injured leg. Robin stood in front of the TV screen thinking about The Sinister Six's next attack. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book next to Cyborg who his repairing his sonic cannon. Spider-Man was standing next to the windows looking over the city. Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Say." Beast Boy said. "What happened to Star?"

"She went to the mall." Raven replied.

"But doesn't she know that she might get hurt by the six?"

"Star will be fine." Spider-Man said. "I'll bet the six won't even be there. I hope."

At the mall, Starfire was buying some clothes at JC Penny's clothing store. She bought four pairs of shirts and four pairs of pants. After buying her necessary needs, she went back to walk around. What she doesn't know is that someone is watching her every move. The figure disguised himself as a holographic pillar to a plant to a fly on wherever Star goes. The figure is Mysterio.

"I shall lure that alien to a much bigger place so we can fight." Mysterio said to himself.

Mysterio, still disguised as a fly, read the directory of the mall. The mall is two floors and has 30 shops. None of the shops were big enough for them to fight. Mysterio read the directory again and found one place that will work – the theater.

"Perfect!" Mysterio said. "Now to lure her in."

Mysterio went to the men's bathroom and disguised himself as Robin. He took out his cell phone and contacted Star.

Star was walking around while humming a Tamaranean melody to herself when her communicator went off. She answers it.

"Star." The voice said. "It's Robin. I need your help at the mall's theater.

"Okay, Robin." Starfire said. "I'll be there."

Starfire went north of the mall to the theater. When she went inside, eight people were in the theater watching a romance movie. Starfire had a confused look on her face and didn't why Robin dragged her into this. Suddenly, the movie stopped and the curtains went down.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" A man said in front row.

The curtains went back up to show a stage backdrop of a canyon. Suddenly, a small explosion of green smoke filled the stage. Then, a figured appeared in the smoke. It was – Mysterio.

"Behold Jump City!" Mysterio said. "I am Mysterio. I hope to determine your planet in right for conquest."

The crowd laughed at Mysterio. One girl in the theater said, "Nice costume. Where did you get it?" Another guy in the theater said, "Do you mind? We were in the middle of a movie cause I paid good money for this."

Mysterio snarled and said, "DO NOT MOCK ME PUNY EARTHLINGS! YOUR FATE IS SEALED!"

Mysterio raises his hands up to reveal twenty flying robot drones with laser mounted arms and their heads that are shaped like Mysterio's. The drones flew over the crowd fired their lasers. The crowd panicked and ran for the exit but it was blocked by five drones. The theater began to fill with smoke and began to catch fire.

Starfire hid in the corner while watching the onslaught.

"He must pay for his suffering." Star said. She took out her communicator and called the titans and Spider-Man for help. The titans and Spider-Man responded the call and they were on their way. Therefore, Starfire must fight Mysterio by herself.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 13: Mysterio's Menace.


	13. Mysterio's Menace

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 13: Mysterio's Menace

Starfire jumped out of the corner and fired her eye beams at the top section of the theater. Mysterio noticed and looks to see Starfire floating above the fire at least 10 yards away.

"You will stop hurting these people." Star said with her fists and eyes glowing green.

"Puny alien." Mysterio said. "You are no match for the powers of Mysterio."

"HELP US!" Shouted one of the eight people in the theater.

Starfire looked up and saw one of the eight people hanging onto the ledge of the theater. Across from him was a woman also hanging onto the ledge. Both are losing their grips due to the thick smoke that is filling up the theater. If they both lose their grips, they will fall 20 ft. to the flames below to their deaths. Not only that, but the flying drones are hovering above them. Star must make a decision: attack Mysterio or save the eight people.

"HELP!" Shouted the man again. "I'M SLIPPING!"

Suddenly, the man lost his grip and fell. Starfire flew as fast as she could and grabs the man in time.

"Please, I am here to help you." Starfire said to the man. "I'm taking you to the exit of second floor."

Starfire flew to the second floor balcony, which is safe. The man thanks Star and headed towards the exit. Starfire went to the woman who is suffering the same fate as the man. Star grabbed her and took her to the second floor balcony. The woman was safe and exited the theater.

"IF YOU DO NOT HURRY!" Mysterio shouted. "YOUR FELLOW HUMANS WILL BE DESTROYED WHILE YOU WASTE TIME!"

Starfire grabbed two more people and took them to safety. The last four were on the stage where Mysterio is standing. Starfire fired a star bolt to get Mysterio's attention but the bolt went right through him.

"Another hologram?" Starfire asked Mysterio.

"HA!" Mysterio said. "I MAY NOT SOIL MY HANDS WITH A PATHETIC ALIEN LIKE YOU!"

"YOU DARE CALL ME PATHETIC?"

Star gets angry fires 12 star bolts at the imposter Mysterio but came to no avail. She resists firing and continues to rescue the last four people. Once the theater was clear, Starfire focused her attention on the flying drones. She uses her bolts and eyebeams to destroy each of them easily.

Outside the mall, The Teen Titans (except Beast Boy) and Spider-Man arrived. Police, medics, and firefighters had blocked the entrances to the mall. Medics ran inside to help the injured while the firemen went inside with axes, fire hoses, oxygen tanks, and other useful equipment to put out the fire. Cyborg checks his forearm panel and tries to locate Star's location. The panel read that Star is located northeast of the mall.

"Starfire is still inside." Cyborg said to Robin.

"Then we're going in." Robin said. "TITANS! GO!"

The titans and Spider-Man ran inside the mall. Back to the theater, Star continues to fight the flying drones with her star bolts. After she destroys the last one, the hologram of Mysterio gave an angry snarl.

"A QUITE IMPRESSIVE GESTURE, ALIEN!" Mysterio said. "EVEN AS WE SPEAK, MY ARMY IS ADVANCING ON YOUR CITY! OUR FIRST TARGET WILL BE YOUR TOWER! BETTER HURRY, STARFIRE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, the hologram fades away. The Titans and Spider-Man arrived from the second floor balcony. However, the balcony was filled with smoke that none of the heroes can see anything.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted.

Starfire heard Robin's yell and flew to the second floor. She appeared out of the smoke and into the arms of Robin.

"Oh friends." Starfire said. "You have made it."

"We're glad to see that you are okay Starfire." Robin said.

"Where's Mysterio?" Spider-Man asked.

"The Mysterio had vanished. He said that his army is attacking the tower."

"Say what?" Cyborg questioned.

"Are you serious?" Raven added.

"Yes. He is attacking our home and we must stop him."

"You heard her." Robin said. "Back to tower."

The Titans and Spider-Man headed back to the tower.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 14: Mysterio attacks the tower.


	14. Mysterio Attacks The Tower

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 14: Mysterio attacks the tower

Robin drove his R-Cycle out of the city to the Jump City Bridge, Cyborg and Raven followed behind in the T-Car, and Starfire flew while carrying Spider-Man in her hands. Robin contacted Beast Boy, who is still at the tower, by using his helmet mic.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said. "Come in!"

No response.

"Beast Boy! Come in! This is Robin! Our tower is under attack! Do you read me?"

Still nothing.

"Cyborg! Why isn't Beast Boy responding?"

"I'm picking up some magnetic field that is blocking any communication transmission!" Cyborg replied.

"We gotta keep moving!"

The heroes exited the bridge and arrived at the tower. To their surprise, Mysterio was indeed there. Mysterio grew 50 ft. with a force field surrounding him. The tower was still intact but Mysterio has not yet attacked it. Mysterio stood with his back turned in front of the tower and is looking out at Jump City. Outside the force field are small hovering UFOs that resemble pyramids with spikes. On top of the force field was a floating platform. It was hovering by eight small orbs. The platform had a spinning blade that goes around the platform counter clockwise. What is more interesting is that there is a brain in the middle of the platform.

"Now I have seen everything." Cyborg said with a shocked expression on his face.

"We have to stop Mysterio." Robin said to the titans.

"But Robin? How are we going to stop the Mysterio?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg checked his panel and search for Mysterio's weakness. The panel read that the brain is the weakness.

"My sensors state that the brain is the weakness." Cyborg said. "But it is protected by a force field."

"So how do we destroy the brain?" Raven asked.

"I think I know." Spider-Man said as he pointed to the platform. "Those orbs over there must be the cause of the force field."

"If we can take down the orbs." Robin said. "Then we can take down the brain. TITANS! GO!"

Starfire carried Robin. Raven uses her powers to give Cyborg a floating platform of energy. Spider-Man web swings by using the UFOs.

"GIVE ME YOUR TIRED, YOUR POOR, YOUR HUDDLED MASSES!" The giant Mysterio said. "SO THAT I CAN ENSLAVE THEM ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay." Spidey said. "That's just wrong."

Robin took out two birdarang and threw them at two of the orbs. With a direct hit, the orbs were destroyed. Raven used her telekinesis to form a beam of black energy at one of the orbs and destroys it. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon destroys two more orbs. Spider-Man swings to one of the orbs and destroys it with his fist. Starfire fired her laser beam at the last two orbs and the last two were destroyed. Spider-Man jumped on to the platform safely with his web line. The spinning blade had stopped moving. Spider-Man runs and delivers an uppercut on the brain. He gives the brain a few punches and kicks until the brain burst.

Mysterio, still in the same position, was disappointed.

"IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE MORE FORMIABLE THAT I GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR!" Mysterio shouted. "I WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU KIDS PERSONALLY! COME TO PIER 42! THERE, I SHOULD DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Suddenly, Mysterio, the UFOs, and the platform disappeared. They were nothing but holograms left by the _real_ Mysterio. The tower was left undamaged and untouched. Robin took out his communicator and called Beast Boy if he's ok.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said on his communicator. "Come in! Is everything ok?"

"Uhh, yeah!" Beast Boy replied. "Everything is okay. I tried to call but something happened."

"We know. Mysterio was here and now he's heading towards Pier 42."

"Well, go get him Robin. Besides, the Six might jump you like right now."

"Ok, Beast Boy. Just lay low until we come back."

Robin puts his communicator away and looks at the titans.

"We're going to the docks and stop Mysterio! TITANS! GO!"

The heroes left the tower and headed towards the docks.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 15: The Titans vs. Mysterio.


	15. The Titans vs Mysterio

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 15: The Titans vs. Mysterio

The heroes arrived at Pier 42 within 30 minutes. The Titans and Spider-Man walked slowly to the main doors of the area.

"This should be the place." Cyborg said.

"Before we go can in," Robin said, "I need to ask a favor."

He turns to Raven and says, "Raven, I need you to go back at Titans Tower. We need to make sure that the Six does not attack while we deal with Mysterio."

"And Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Make sure he is safe under your supervision. Now go!"

Raven nods and flew back to the tower. Cyborg and Spider-Man opened the wide doors to the huge warehouse. The whole place was dark and deserted. The warehouse is filled with boxes, crates, and oil drums that will be enough to cause a huge explosion if the fight gets dirty.

The heroes walked in slowly to find Mysterio. Starfire uses her right hand to create a glow for the heroes to see.

"There is nothing in here, Robin." Starfire said.

"Keep searching." Robin said. "He has to be…"

Suddenly, the doors closed behind them with a loud bang. The heroes were spooked as they heard that loud bang. Then, Mysterio appears in front of them. His body was glowing white and is surrounded with electricity. He gives out an evil laugh to the titans.

"AT LAST!" Mysterio yelled. "I WILL CRUSH YOU HEROES! ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Suddenly, Mysterio grew 50ft. tall again, destroying part of the ceiling of the warehouse. He laughs evilly again.

"AND NOW LITTLE TITANS!" Mysterio said. "YOU WILL DIE!"

"Is it too late for us to be friends?" Spider-Man cowardly asked.

"We gotta take him down." Robin commanded.

"How?" Cyborg said.

Before Robin can answer, Mysterio begins to attack. He tries to stomp on the heroes but the heroes moved out the way before Mysterio squash them.

"TIME TO DO A LITTLE PEST CONTROL!" Mysterio said.

"HEY!" Spider-Man taunted. "YOU FOUND A COSTUME THAT'S THE SIZE OF YOUR EGO!"

Mysterio tries to smash Spidey with his fist but misses. Spider-Man web-swings around Mysterio to avoid any more contact.

"HA HA!" Mysterio said. "CAREFUL NOW!"

Robin fired his birdarangs at Mysterio but it came to no avail to the 50ft. villain.

"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Mysterio yelled at Robin.

Mysterio tries to stomp on Robin but Starfire moves in to save Robin. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Mysterio's head but it didn't work. Spidey notices something on Mysterio's suit. The suit had six glowing conduits that are the source of Mysterio's power. Two of each are on his knees, his chest, and abdomen. This gave Spidey an idea.

Spider-Man moves in and shoots an impact web on the lower conduits. He fired one shot on the left and the left lower conduit exploded. Mysterio, who is distracted by the Titans, realized that Spider-Man destroyed one of his drones.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mysterio roared as he tries to clobber Spidey.

Spider-Man moves out the way to meet up with the Titans.

"Guys!" Spider-Man said. "I got it! I know how to take down Mysterio. You see those glowing conduits? Destroy them and Mysterio would shrink."

"He's right!" Cyborg said. "Let's do it."

Starfire fired her starbolts at the top conduits on the chest and they both exploded.

"AHH!" Mysterio yelled. "STOP THAT!"

But the heroes didn't listened. Cyborg and Robin fired their trademark sonic boom on the two conduits of Mysterio's waist. Both of the conduits exploded on impact.

"AHHHH!" Mysterio yelled.

Spider-Man fired one more impact web on the last conduit and it exploded. Spidey thought it was over but Mysterio was still 50ft. tall.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME?" Mysterio yelled. "THINK AGAIN!"

Suddenly, Mysterio fired his chest lasers at the heroes. The heroes took cover. Now, they must destroy Mysterio's lasers. Star fired her eye beams at the lasers and both lasers were destroyed. Mysterio's head was glowing red; which means he's losing power.

"Time to burst your bubble Mysterio!" Spider-Man said.

Spidey zip lines up to the ceiling to get Mysterio's attention.

"You know something Mysterio?" Spider-Man said.

"WHAT?" Mysterio replied.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Spidey shoots an impact web on Mysterio's glowing helmet. Then…BAM! Mysterio's power gave out and he started to shrink to his normal height.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Mysterio yelled in suffering as he shrunk.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 16: Raven vs. Vulture.


	16. Raven vs Vulture

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 16: Raven vs. The Vulture

Mysterio tried to flee but Spider-Man webbed him from having any chance of escape. Spidey walks up to Mysterio and hoisted him a few feet from the ground. Spider-Man's hands tightened around the front of Mysterio's purple cloak.

"And know you're wondering," Spider-Man said as he interrogated Mysterio. " 'If you can only take that giant act to Vegas instead.' "

"Curse your endless babble Spider-Man!" Mysterio yelled.

"Speaking of babble, let us hear it. Who is planning these attacks?"

"I'll never tell you. Mysterio may be defeated, but the sinister attacks will continue."

"Sinister attacks? What do you mean?"

"You fool. We, the Six, are having a little bit of fun. We are here to take you down one at a time until the final battle. But we must get rid of the weaker ones first."

"YOU'RE THE FOOL MYSTERIO!"

Spider-Man took his right hand and punches Mysterio's bowl. The bowl was only half shattered by the punch. Smoke came right out of it from the inside.

"WHO IS YOUR BOSS?" Spider-Man yelled.

"Alright then." Mysterio said. "Our boss that planned these attacks…is Kingpin."

"The Kingpin? What's he doing here?"

"A little business meeting with Slade of course."

Spider-Man releases Mysterio. He can't believe on what he just heard. The Kingpin is here in Jump City.

"Man of Spider." Starfire said. "Who is this Pin of King that Mysterio just informed us?"

"His name is Wilson Grant Fisk." Spider-Man said. "He is known as the Kingpin. He is a crime lord of New York City and the leader of East Coast non-Maggia criminal organization and former leader of Las Vegas faction of Hydra."

"Whoa!" Cyborg said. "This dude must be a millionaire."

"We gotta go back to the tower and found out where Kingpin could be and Slade." Robin commanded.

"What about Mysterio?" Spider-Man said.

"We'll take him to jail now."

The heroes turned back to Mysterio, who is still sitting on the ground while bandaging his shattered bowl. The heroes move in, unaware that somebody is watching. Behind the titans was a pile of sand forming into a human. It can only be one person…Sand Man. When the titans got close, Spider-Man's spider senses alerted.

"Spider senses tingling." Spider-Man said to himself.

Spidey turns to his back and saw Sand Man.

"SURPRISE!" Sand Man yelled.

The titans turned and Sand Man. Sand Man formed a giant mallet of sand and clobbered the heroes with a right swing. The heroes flew way back to the end of the warehouse with a thud. All four hit the metal wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"That will teach you kids." Sand Man said.

"Let's get out of here." Mysterio said to Sand Man. "Have you contacted Vulture?"

"Yeah! The green buzzard is heading towards Titans Tower to take care of the goth girl."

"Excellent. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Both villains exited the warehouse and headed back to Slade's hideout. Meanwhile, Raven finally arrived at Titans Tower. She levitated herself down to the roof. She walks a few steps to the door. She turns the knob slightly when she noticed something on the ground…a shadow of a bird. She turns her back, only to see a blast of plasma being shot right at her. She dodges the blast. The plasma destroyed the door that she was about to open. Raven looks at where the blast came from. The shooter was one of the Sinister Six members…Vulture. Vulture was levitating a few feet from the ground as he lowered himself to the roof.

"Hello there, my dear." Vulture said with an evil grim look.

"Vulture." Raven said with her hands glowing with black aurora. "We meet again."

"Of course, Raven. We had a run in a long time ago when we first came here. Shall we finish our ordeal?"

"With pleasure!"

Raven attacks first. She uses her powers to pick up the door and slam it across Vulture. Vulture flew left. Raven powers up and attacks with some furious repeatedly right kicks. Vulture blocks with a left and punches Rae in the stomach. Raven wraps her arms around her stomach feeling the pain. Vulture swoops in and punches Rae with a left to the jaw. The punch made Raven spit some saliva out of her mouth. Raven falls to the ground back first. She gets up and wipes the saliva from her lips.

"Nice one." Raven said. "You can do better than that."

"Oh you want me to do it a lot more harder?" Vulture taunted. "Very well."

Vulture swoops in again. Raven uses her powers to disappear. Vulture stops in tracks and looks left and right for Raven. Raven appears behind him and fires a black aurora of energy at Vulture. Vulture got struck in the back and flew 5ft. to the ground.

Meanwhile, inside Titans Tower, Beast Boy was watching TV when he heard something from the roof.

"What the heck was that?" he said to himself. "Might as well check it out."

Beast Boy got up with his crutches and begins to walk towards the roof.

Back to the fight, Vulture flies towards Raven with a right punch but Raven shields herself. Raven fires some black energy daggers at Vulture's wings. Vulture avoids the daggers and flew up towards the sky.

"COME AND GET ME, SWEET HEART!" Vulture said.

Raven manifests her soul self by becoming a raven and flies up to Vulture.

"That's it." Vulture whispered to himself. "Keep coming. I got a little surprise for you."

Raven meets up with Vulture and resumes her normal self.

"Let's finish this." Raven said.

"Indeed." Vulture said.

Raven flew right towards Vulture with her fists glowing. Vulture reaches behind his utility belt and took out some smoke grenades.

"CATCH THIS!" Vulture yelled as he threw the grenades to a charging Raven.

The grenades exploded in front of Raven. Smoke fills up in front of her that made her cough for air and blinded her vision. She covers her mouth and tries to regain her vision. When the smoke was clear, Raven opens her mouth for oxygen and she was able to see. To her surprise, Vulture had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Raven said to herself.

"HERE!" Came a voice.

The voice was Vulture. He grabs Raven from behind and bear hugs her with a tight grip. Raven tries to free herself but Vulture was too strong. Vulture moves his left arm and tightens it around Raven's neck. He was choking her.

"AND NOW THE GRAND FINALE!" Vulture said. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, white energy surrounded both of them. Raven howls in pain as she felt something is leaving her body from the inside. As for Vulture, he continues to laugh evilly as he feels that something is coming inside his body. Vulture was sucking the youth out of Raven.

At the roof of Titans Tower, Beast Boy arrived. He looked into the sky and saw the glowing white energy. He saw two people inside the energy ball. They were Raven and Vulture.

"No!" Beast Boy said. "RAVEN!"

Suddenly, the ball of energy disappeared. Raven and Vulture were still in the air. However, Vulture's appearance had changed. His hair has grown to a short red Mohawk and his skin is no longer wrinkled. Vulture has now become a very young man. Raven was unconscious. Vulture was still holding her from the waist as she bent over with her arms hanging free. Vulture flew down to the roof of the Tower. Beast Boy was still standing there shocked. Vulture releases Raven and she fell face first to the cold cement.

"What have you done to her?" Beast Boy asked furiously to Vulture.

Vulture looks at him with a an evil smirk and says, "She'll be fine." And flew away.

The titans and Spider-Man arrived at the main entrance at Titans Tower. They ran as fast as they can to the roof. When they reached there, they froze in the doorway and Starfire let out a terrifying scream with her eyes wide in horror. They saw Beast Boy on his knees sobbing over Raven's body. The titans and Spider-Man walked slowly to Raven's body. They were startled on what they saw. Raven was an old woman. Her hair had changed from violet to pure white. Her face is now wrinkled with bald spots. What's worse is that she is not breathing. Cyborg comforts a sobbing Beast Boy who is still on his knees. He put his left hand on Beast Boy's left right shoulder blade.

"It's ok, Beast Boy." Cyborg said. "It's not your fault."

"Is she going to be…okay?" Beast Boy said as more tears filled his eyes.

"She will."

"We're too late." Spider-Man said as he looks at Raven's lifeless cold body. "Vulture attacked and we let ourselves down."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Beast Boy yelled at Spider-Man.

"What?"

"IT'S YOU! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE AND HAVE THE SIX ATTACK US, RAVEN WOULDN'T UP LIKE THIS!"

"I have nothing to do with this Beast Boy."

"LIAR! YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN DOWN THE SIX WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE BUT YOU LET THEM GO!"

Beast Boy took his left crutch and swung it at Spider-Man. Spider-Man ducked and grabbed the crutch. Beast Boy jumped with a furious yell but got taken down by Spider-Man's webbing.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled at them. "Fighting is not going to solve anything. Beast Boy, you have to calm down. We're going to do anything we can to get back at Vulture."

Beast Boy looks at Robin with his teeth grunting. He looks at Spider-Man, then Starfire who has her hands clapped together in sadness, and then at Cyborg who is carrying an old Raven. He finally calms himself down but he was still he had tears in his eyes

"_Raven." _Beast Boy thought as he looked at her lifeless body. _"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to help you."_

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 17: Beast Boy's Revenge.


	17. Beast Boy's Revenge

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 17: Beast Boy's Revenge

Inside the Infirmary, Raven laid on one of the hospital beds with electrode wires connected on her chest. On one of the wall monitors, it reveals that Raven's heartbeat is slowly fading. Her heart rates are low and her blood pressure is also low, too. Cyborg held Raven's right hand for a pulse but came to no avail. Starfire was not paying attention as she felt that Raven had died. But she is not dead; she had just lost her powers and couldn't breathe. Robin, Spider-Man, and Beast Boy entered the room.

"How is she?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"She's not doing well." Cyborg replied, "I'm picking up low heart rates and low brain waves."

"Please," Starfire said who is still in the same position, "Is there anyway to change her back?"

"Well," Spider-Man said, "There is one way: Get Vulture and bring him here."

"How?" Robin questioned to the web head.

"We can start looking for him right now and bring him here to reverse the process."

"We'll start tomorrow. Right now, Raven needs to rest."

"You don't understand, Robin. I fought Vulture before and he turned me old. I had Iron Man to help me get Vulture and after a battle, Vulture revived me."

"What's your point?"

"The point is that if we don't get Vulture in four hours, Vulture will lose his youth and the powers he just absorbed."

"And Raven?"

"She remains old forever."

The titans' jaws dropped and their eyes were wide as if they were ready to jump loose.

"Then we must save our friend." Starfire said with her fist tightened. "The Vulture will pay."

"No." Spider-Man said. "You better let me handle this. I'll go and…"

Before Spider-Man could finish his sentence, he noticed something wrong with his surrounding - Beast Boy is gone.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Spider-Man said.

The heroes rushed out the door and were amazed on what they just saw lying on the floor. It was Beast Boy's crutches and cast.

"He's going after Vulture." Robin said.

"Is that dude crazy?" Cyborg asked.

"We have to stop Beast Boy or else he'll get hurt." Spider-Man said.

"He's right." Robin said. "TITANS! MOVE!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Jump City, Vulture flew in the air carrying his brand new powers. He thought he was alone, but he was not. Right before Vulture reached his destination, someone knocked him off course and he fell to the nearest rooftop. Vulture landed on the hard cement with a thud. He rubbed his head and turns to his back to find out who hit him. It was an angered Beast Boy.

"You again?" Vulture asked.

"I came here to get Raven's youth back." Beast Boy said with an angry look.

"Well, if you wanna get it, then fight for it."

"Fine!" (Cracks his knuckles)

The Vulture and Beast Boy got into their fighting stances. The Vulture took a step back and charged. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and tries to do a hammer blow at the charging villain. The Vulture flew out the way and gave Beast Boy a kick to the jaw. Beast Boy grabbed the Vulture's leg and slammed him on his back. Still holding the leg, he slammed him face first with extreme force. Beast Boy growled. Vulture got out of Beast Boy's grasped and flew into the air. Beast Boy transforms into a Pterodactyl and charges at Vulture. Vulture uses Raven's telekinesis and shoots a black aurora of energy at Beast Boy. Beast Boy dodges and attacks with his beak wide open for a chomp. Vulture panics and swoops away.

"You have gone mad, my dear boy." Vulture said as flew away from an angered changeling.

Vulture continues to fly away. He flew to the streets at full speed with Beast Boy still chasing him. Vulture turns to an alley to get away but came to a dead end. He turns back and saw Beast Boy turn into a bull and came charging at full speed. Beast Boy gave Vulture a big buck to the gut. Vulture flew to a brick wall and collided with his spine hitting it. The force of it made the wall break in two. Vulture fell to his knees and his whole body fell to the ground. He was completely knocked out. Beast Boy changed to his normal self and looks at Vulture's out cold body.

"Nobody messes with _my_ Raven." Beast Boy said.

Suddenly, a car came into the alleyway with his headlights shinning at Beast Boy. It was the T-Car. Beast Boy turned and smiled to greet the titans and Spider-Man.

Minutes later, at Titans Tower, Vulture sat on a chair while being interrogated by the heroes.

"Why should I help you?" Vulture asked the titans.

"Gave Raven back her youth or I'll jam this web punch up your ass." Spider-Man demanded with his right hand that was covered with boxing glove of webbing.

The Vulture got up and walk towards Raven who is still lying on the hospital bed. He gently placed his hands on Raven's stomach and the two individuals started glowing white again. Raven's body started to change from wrinkled to normal. Her hair changed from white to violet and her spots disappeared. Raven is back to herself. As for Vulture, he was back as an old man.

"Thanks Vulture." Spider-Man said. "But it doesn't change a thing if we ever see you again."

"Don't worry." Vulture said with a smirk. "We'll finish you heroes once and for all. Starting tomorrow."

Vulture walks to the windows and opens it. He jumps out and flies into the sky to Slade's hideout. As for Raven, her heart beat and pulse became normal. Then, Raven started to levitate off the bed; she was healing herself.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beast Boy worried.

"She's healing herself." Robin said. "We're going to track the Sinister Six on the computers. Why don't you stay here and watch her Beast Boy?"

"Okay."

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Spider-Man left to the living room while Beast Boy remained in the infirmary with Raven. Beast Boy took a seat and sat down beside her. Suddenly, Raven woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Wha…what happened?" Raven said to herself.

"It's okay." Beast Boy said. "You're fine. Do you remember what happened?"

"All I can remember is that I was fighting Vulture and…and…he…he"

Raven's eyes shut tight with her lids leaking with tears. Beast Boy got up and comfort her by holding her arms gently.

"He…took my powers and…my youth." She said as she wiped her tears off with her left hand.

"I know." Beast Boy replied, "But I went back to fight Vulture and get your youth back."

"You…did? Why?"

"Well…um…"

When Beast Boy heard that question, he felt nervous on what he was going to say. He tried to make up a lie but he couldn't in. He let's his hands off Raven and turned with his back facing at her. Beast Boy walked five steps away from Raven, thinking that when he tells her, she wouldn't hear him. He took a deep breath and decided to let it out.

"Because…I sort of…love you." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy thought she didn't hear but she did.

"You…you do?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I said that. I guess I should leave you alone."

Raven felt a blush on her face. Beast Boy walk towards the door in shame of what he said. When he opened the door, Raven was standing in front of him. Her face had the same expression as he did. She took a step forward and looked into Beast Boy's green eyes.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

Without warning, Raven moved in slightly and pressed her lips against Beast Boy's. BB's eyes grew in surprised, as he didn't expect this to happen. But then again, he began to like it. It was a warm passionate kiss. They continue to kiss with Raven putting her left arm around the green hero's neck and her right around his waist. Raven broke it and looks at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Beast Boy replied.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Sure."

They kissed again.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 18: Tomorrow, it begins.


	18. Tomorrow, it begins

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 18: Tomorrow, it begins.

Raven and Beast Boy exit the infirmary and headed to the living room where the Titans and Spider-Man were waiting. As soon the doors slid opened, the titans and Spider-Man were amazed that Raven had finally recovered.

"RAVEN!" Starfire joyfully shouted. She flew straight at her and gave her a squeezing hug.

Raven blushes and said, "You're hugging me."

"We're glad that you were able to recover." Robin said with a smile.

"We would have lost you, girl." Cyborg added.

"Thanks to Beast Boy." Spider-Man said.

Raven looks at Beast Boy and Beast Boy looks at her. Raven gives him a smile and wink. With that expression on her face, it made BB blush.

"So is there anymore attacks on the Six?" Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Nothing yet." Robin replied. "We're still trying to…"

Before Robin could say anything, the alarm went off. Cyborg checks one of the computer consoles. The computer read that there is an instant message. He grabs the mouse and clicks on the message. The message was from Slade, which read: "_Titans, Turn the TV on. From Slade."_

"What is Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"It's Slade." He replied. "He has a message for us. Turn the monitor on."

Robin grabs the remote and turns the monitor on. When it came on, it revealed to the one person who send them the message, Slade.

"Hello titans." Slade said on the monitor.

"Slade." Robin angrily whispered with his fists tightened. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to deliver a message. And the message is: Tomorrow, it will begin."

"Begin what?"

"The battle of the century, Robin. It's now time for the real game to begin. You me, my partner will tell you who you will be facing."

The camera pans to the left to reveal Slade's partner. It was Kingpin.

"Kingpin." Spider-Man said.

"Greetings, Teen Titans." Kingpin said. "I am the Kingpin. I am the boss of the Sinister Six and tomorrow, my team will eliminate you once and for all."

The camera pans to left again to reveal the Sinister Six in formation. Kingpin steps in front of the camera and begins to speak.

"You see," he said, "It was me that came up with the plans to attack you one-by-one. After the long days of study your attacks, we found out your most unique weaknesses. Rest to sure that my team will win and leave you but nothing but pieces of crap on the streets."

The camera pans to the right to show Slade again.

"There you go Teen Titans." Slade said. "I hope I didn't bore you. Tomorrow, we'll be waiting at my hideout. Show up at around 12:00 PM and I will invite you into my party. Farewell."

The monitor goes off. There was a complete silence in the living room. The heroes were speechless on what they just heard. Tomorrow, it's all or nothing.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 19: Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six.


	19. Teen Titans vs The Sinister Six

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 19: Teen Titans vs. The Sinister Six

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait.

The next day, it was time for business. The Teen Titans and Spider-Man had gone to the garage where Cyborg prepared the T-Car. BB, Rae, Star, Spidey, and Cy were in the car while Robin drove his R-Cycle. Their destination: Slade's hideout.

The hideout was located in the outer districts of the town. It took them awhile to get there but they sure made it before 12:00 PM. The heroes got out of the vehicles and went inside the hideout. The hideout was deserted with no sign of the six, Slade, nor Kingpin.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled out. "COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

No answer.

"SLADE!"

"Relax Robin!" Slade called out from the shadows. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Where is the Kingpin?" Spider-Man said.

"Oh, you just missed him. He already got on his flight back to New York City. However, he left you a big surprise."

Slade steps back into a dark corner and turned the lights on. The lights had shined down on Slade's big surprise for the heroes, The Sinister Six. From left to right were Mysterio, Electro, Doc Ock, Kraven the Hunter, Vulture, and Sand Man. The Titans and Spidey stood their ground as the Six laughed evilly. Doc Ock used his lower metal tentacles to walk up to the brave heroes.

"So heroes!" Ock said with his hands on his waist. "Here we are! It seems that our plans from the past few days had been successful. Once the room is clear, we will tear you people limb from limb."

"Whatever you say Ock!" Spider-Man said. "It's time to finish this fight once and for all."

"Indeed, insect." Ock said. "So let's begin shall we?"

Ock's upper right tentacle and tries to grab Starfire. Robin jumps in and saves her. Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at the evil doctor but the blast was blocked by Sand Man's sand wall. Robin gets up and pulls out his fighting staff from his utility belt. Starfire hovers into the air with her hands glowing green. Raven levitates with her eyes glowing white and hands glowing black. Cyborg raises his arms and both arms became double sonic cannons. Beast Boy transforms into a Gorilla as he cracks his knuckles for the fight. Spidey gets into his usual fighting position. The Sinister Six got into their formation as the two teams stare down at their opponents. Starfire with Mysterio, Raven with Vulture, Cyborg with Electro, Robin with Doctor Octopus, Beast Boy with Kraven, and Spider-Man with Sand Man.

"Let's do this." Robin said. "TITANS GO!"

"SIX ATTACK!" Doc commanded.

The two teams charged.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 20: Heroes and Villains Together.


	20. Heroes and Villains Together

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 20: Heroes and Villains Together

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait.

The two teams collided with a big charge. As for Slade, he watches the fight from the rafters with his arms crossed.

Robin first fought Dr. Octopus. Ock uses his upper tentacles to grab the boy wonder. Robin jumped out the way and responded with flash grenades. The grenades, however, did not work at all since Ock is wearing glasses. Robin takes out his Bo staff and tries to whack Ock with it. Ock uses his upper tentacles to block each attack that Robin delivers. Robin charges and jumps into the air. He took out two birdarangs and combined both of them into his R-sword. With brute force, Robin swipes his sword at Doc Ock. Ock blocks and grabs the sword with his upper tentacles. His lower tentacles swept the boy wonder off his feet and sent him to the ground. Next, Doc's upper left and right tentacles grabbed Robin's shoulders and brings the young hero face to face.

"You're getting on my nerves, kid." Ock said.

"It's not over yet, Ock." Robin replied.

"Oh, it's gonna be."

Ock's tentacles threw Robin to the wall. Robin hits the wall back first at 50 miles per second. The deranged doctor walks to the KO'd titan. Ock grabs Robin again and uses his lower tentacles to squeeze his head. Realizing that his hands are free, Robin punches the doctor in the face with a left jab. When that happened, the doctor's black glasses fell to the floor. This gives Robin the advantage that he needs. Robin took out his last flash grenades and threw the last ones in Doc's face. The flash blinded Doc Ock and weakens his grip on Robin. Doc spun around with his hands covering eyes as tries to regain vision. Robin jumps into the air and delivers a karate kick on Doc Ock. Next, he gave five punches to the head and ten in the gut. For the finale, Robin delivers a back flip kick on Doc Ock's chin. Otto Octavious flew back and landed flat on the ground. He was knocked out cold for now. After close examinations of Ock, Robin began to walk away near an electric generator. Suddenly, Ock gets back up and his upper left tentacle revealed a sharp, metal dagger. He uses it on Robin but the boy wonder dodges out the way and the tentacle struck the generator. The generator electrocuted Doc Ock with over a 1,000 volts of electricity. Then, after freeing his tentacle, Ock fell to the floor unconscious.

Starfire was fighting Mysterio in another area of Slade's hideout. Every time Starfire uses her star bolts, Mysterio will always use his multiple allusions. Suddenly, with the multiplying magic trick, a circle of Mysterios surrounds Starfire.

"You can't stop me alien." The Mysterios said. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

This gave Starfire an idea. Starfire builds up a lot of energy and forms a green dome of green energy around the Mysterios. The Mysterios backed off cowardly and one by one they disappeared, leaving out the real Mysterio. When Starfire sees the real Mysterio, she fires a soccer ball sized star bolt at Mysterio's glass bowl. With a direct hit, Mysterio falls back and hits the ground with his glass bowl shattered to pieces. Starfire walks up to a headless Mysterio and found out for herself that Mysterio is not an alien but a human being named Quentin Beck.

"Oh my dear lord." Starfire gasped.

"I surrender." Said a frightened Quentin Beck. "Please don't hurt me."

Just then, Spider-Man appeared and webbed tied Quentin.

"That's enough games for you Quentin." Spidey said. "Spider senses tingling."

Suddenly, right after Spider-Man was finished with Quentin, Sand Man appeared behind the web head and Starfire. He formed his right hand into a mace and tries to hit the two heroes.

"THIS IS GONNA HURT!" Sand Man yelled as he attacks.

Spider-Man grabs Starfire hand and web slings out the way, avoiding the sand made mace.

"HOLD STILL PUNKS!" Sand Man threatened.

"Starfire, go with the Titans." Spider-Man said. "I'll take of Sand Man."

Starfire nods and flew to Robin and the others. Spider-Man web slings back to his fight with Sand Man. Sand Man transforms his right hand into a mallet and tries to whack the wall crawler. Spider-Man jumps out the way and shoots a web impact on Sand Man. However, it was useless. Sand Man, once again, tries to hit Spider-Man but the attack was avoided. Realizing that he is running out of options, Spider-Man decided that he needs to find a device or something that has water in it so he can defeat Sand Man. Sand Man attacks again but Spider-Man web slings to the rafters. To his luck, he found water sprinkles on the ceiling. He shoots his webbing and water came out. The water soaked up the whole hideout and even Sand Man. Sand Man was screaming in agony for the water to shut off. Spider-Man swoops down and delivers a double kick on Sand Man's muddy chest. With the impact of the kick, Sand Man has been cut in half. However, Spider-Man is not finished yet. The web head looks for something to trap Sand Man for good. He looks to his and found Wintergreen's vacuum cleaner next to Slade's throne.

"How lucky can I get?" Spidey said to himself.

Spider-Man web yanks the vacuum from the throne. He turns it on and uses it Sand Man to finish him off. Surprisingly, it worked. Sand Man is trapped inside the vacuum. Spider-Man wipes his forehead in relief as he sees the vacuum cleaner shake violently and hears Sand Man grunting and roaring to get himself free.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, WEB HEAD!" Sand Man yelled.

"Sorry, Sandy." Spider-Man said. "But I'm done with Spring Cleaning for the day."

Before Spider-Man can leave, he web ties the vacuum in order for Sand Man not to break out of the vacuum.

Meanwhile, Raven is still in a huge, aerial fight with Vulture. Raven uses her telekinesis to grab a few metal gears of Slade's hideout and use it as a weapon on Vulture. Vulture ducks out the way from Raven's attack. Vulture fires his plasma gun but Raven gets the upper advantage and destroys the gun with her telekinesis. Vulture growls and swoops in to punch Raven. Raven maintains her position and gets herself ready for another attack. As Vulture is nearly 23 yards away from Raven, Raven chants her magic words and uses her telekinesis again. This time, Raven has Vulture in her grasps. She uses her telekinesis slam to pummel Vulture on the floor, the ceiling, the walls, and everywhere of Slade's hideout. After a few painful minutes, Raven releases the battered, bloody old villain. Raven levitates to the unconscious Adrian Toomes, with his costume being torn and his feathers molting from his arms.

"Why don't you just grow up old man?" Raven said with a dried tone as she leaves to join the others in their fights.

Cyborg is having a light show with Electro. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Electro but Electro dodges out the way. Electro fires back with a lightning ball and it blew up on Cyborg's chest. Cyborg flew 5 ft. and hit the ground hard. Electro laughed and laughed some more as he fires a lightning bolt at Cyborg. Cyborg rolls out the way and fires his sonic cannon again but Electro dodges.

"Give it up." Electro said to Cyborg. "You can't beat me with your pathetic cannon."

Cyborg gets up and dusts himself up. Electro balls up his fists and powers up for another attack. Next, Electro forms a giant dome of electricity and knocks Cyborg off his feet again. Electro laughs evilly again. This gives Cyborg another chance to strike Electro. Cyborg gets up, jumps into the air, and fires his shoulder missiles. With Electro still laughing, the missiles hit their target and Electro fell back. He gets up with his back facing Cyborg. Cyborg, still in the air, delivers a ground pound on the floor. The force of the pound made Electro fall back again and his face hits the wall. Electro is getting dazed and this gives Cyborg one more chance to use his sonic cannon. With Electro dizzy, Cyborg powers up his sonic cannon and aims at a dazed Max Dillion.

"Asta la vista, baby." Cyborg said.

Cyborg fires his cannon. With a direct hit, Electro flew right through the same wall he hit, leaving him unconscious.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg said with sonic cannon smoking steam.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy is having trouble with Kraven the Hunter. Beast Boy transforms into a bull and charges at Kraven. Kraven drinks one of his elixirs and charges at Beast Boy with an army knife in hand. Beast Boy panics and changes into a rabbit. He ran right under Kraven and hid in a stack of crates of Slade's hideout.

"Be very, very quiet." Kraven mocked. "I'm hunting wabbits! Hahahaha!"

Kraven uses his brute strength to destroy the crates to locate Beast Boy. Just then, Beast Boy jumps out the crates and transforms into a Grizzly. He grabs Kraven and delivers a bear hug. Kraven breaks out the hold and body slams Beast Boy. With Beast Boy on the ground, Kraven jumps into the air and lands on Beast Boy's chest. With his knife still in hand, he was about to stab the poor, helpless hero. However, just before Kraven can kill the young titan, Beast Boy transforms into a skunk. As a skunk, Beast Boy fires a stink bomb at Kraven. The bomb exploded on Kraven's face and he began to cough for air and pain in his eyes.

"AUUGHHH!" Kraven yelled. "MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BURNING!"

This gives Beast Boy an advantage. He transforms into a lion and scratches Kraven's bare chest. Still as a lion, Beast Boy destroys Kraven's elixirs with another claw attack. Now Kraven is helpless without his elixirs. For the final attack, Beast Boy turns into a T-Rex and bites down hard on Kraven's left leg. Kraven yells in pain as Beast Boy swings Kraven around the hideout with his sharp teeth biting down on Sergei Kravinoff. Finally, Beast Boy releases Kraven and the poor hunter fell to the floor.

"Who's the greatest hunter now?" Beast Boy said to Kraven.

After a tense battle, the Sinister Six has been defeated. The titans and Spider-Man met up in the center of Slade's hideout to greet each other again.

"We did it team." Robin said. "We defeated the Six and the war is over. Now we must stop, Slade."

"On the contrary, Robin." Slade said from the rafters. "This is not over yet."

Slade removes from his left pocket a black remote. He pushes a red button on it and reveals another surprise for the heroes. Just a few feet away from the heroes, a floor panel opened from below to reveal something that made the heroes felt a lot more concerned than just Slade and the Six. The floor reveals a bomb but not just a bomb. It is a chronotron detonator, which can stop time for good. The heroes gasped and look at Slade.

"See you next time Titans." Slade said. "If you can survive time."

Slade runs for the exit as leaves the heroes in his hideout.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 21: How to stop a REAL chronotron detonator.


	21. How to stop a REAL chronotron detonator

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 21: How to stop a REAL chronotron detonator

The chronotron detonator has set the countdown for two minutes. The Titans and Spidey can't believe on what they are witnessing.

"I'll bet it's a fake." Beast Boy said.

Cyborgs checked his arm panel and found it that the chronotron detonator is real and not fake.

"It's not a fake." Cyborg panicked. "IT'S REAL!"

"Then we have to shut it off." Robin commanded.

"How?" Spider-Man said.

"We got Cyborg who can disarm it. Right Cyborg?"

Cyborg nods and walks to the time ticking bomb of death. Cy opens one of the metal panels and came to a shocking discovery. The chronotron detonator is computer operated rather being the same it was before.

"OH MAN!" Cyborg said. "We're in serious trouble."

The girls and Beast Boy gasped in horror. Robin and Spider-Man, however, remained calm.

"I think I got an idea." Spider-Man said. "I'll be right back."

Spider-Man web slings to the ceiling and goes to the door that Slade exited from. Meanwhile, Slade is almost near the exit of the hideout. As he approaches the door, he trips to the floor. He gets up and found out that the web head used a web yank to trip him.

"Hey Slade." Spider-Man said. "Going somewhere?"

"Actually." Slade replied. "I'm late for my flight."

"Well, I got bad news for you: your flight is delayed to heavy storms. Now, I'm gonna ask you a question: how do we turn the chronotron detonator off?"

"What makes you think you can turn off? You figured it out."

"Not if you spill the beans first."

Suddenly, Spider-Man shoots his webbing and web ties Slade. Next, Spider-Man web slings to the machinery of the hideout where rotating metal gears are functioning. Spider-Man's plan is to interrogate Slade by dropping him near the machinery. Slade tries his best to free himself from Spidey's web.

"You know I never really suspended a guy like this before." Spider-Man said while holding Slade with his web line. "I hope my web line holds."

"What do you want?" Slade asked.

"Tell me the code or password or I'll drop you to your death."

"MMF! Over my dead body, web head."

"Suit yourself. Have a nice after…"

"WAIT! Okay. The password is 385-912/385-913. That is the code."

"Now that's a good villain. You see? You not as dumb as you look."

"Now pull me up!"

"But let me see who you really are first."

Spider-man shoots another web yank and pulls Slade's mask off. To his surprise, it wasn't Slade at all. It is a robot disguised as Slade. The only detail the robot had on its face was wires and a small video screen. Just then, the video screen revealed the real Slade.

"Spider-Man." Slade said on the screen. "It looks like you broke the number one rule: never ask for someone's true identity."

"Slade?" Spider-Man angrylily said. "Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I wish I can stay a bit longer but another day suits me well."

The video screen went dead and Slade's image disappeared. Only TV rain was shown on the screen. Spider-Man releases the fake Slade and watched it crumble to pieces in the metal gears. With no time to waste, Spider-Man returns to the Teen Titans.

"Titans!" Spider-Man said. "The code is 385-912/385-913. Do it now!"

"You heard him Cyborg!" Robin said. "Do it!"

Cyborg types the numbers on the computer the countdown had stopped at 15 seconds. The heroes sighed in relief and the chronotron detonator shuts down. Then, the bomb disintegrated in three pieces and fell to the floor with smoke coming out. The heroes celebrated their victory.

"WE DID IT!" Robin shouted.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted.

"VICTORY!" Starfire joyfully shouted.

"COOL!" Raven shouted.

"DUDE AWESOME!" Beast Boy shouted.

"RADICAL!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Well guys!" Robin said. "We had won this battle and the war is over. All thanks to you Spider-Man."

"Thanks Robin." Spider-Man said.

"Um dudes!" Beast Boy said to his friends. "What are we going to do with the Six?"

"Glad you ask." Spider-Man said. "I got the best guy to take these villains away."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"General Nick Fury and his group S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll give him a call right now!"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 22: Going Home.

Return to Top


	22. Going Home

Teen Titans vs. the Sinister Six

Chapter 22: Going Home

Author's note: The Nick Fury in this story is Ultimate General Nick Fury.

Hours later, General Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D, formally the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law Enforcement Division; now the Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate, arrives in Jump City by airships. SHIELD soldiers arrested the Sinister Six and brought them aboard the main SHIELD airship. Meanwhile, Nick Fury met up with Spider-Man and the Teen Titans.

"Hello General." Spider-Man greeted.

"Hello Spider-Man." Nick Fury replied. "I'm surprised that you took the Six by yourself."

"Well, I didn't do it alone. I had some help with friends: the Teen Titans."

"The Teen Titans?"

"Yes General." Robin said. "If it weren't for Spider-Man, we would never be here today."

"I see." Nick said. "Well Teen Titans, I'm very honored that you were able to stop the Six. They remain in SHIELD central in New York City for a long time. Speaking of New York, Spider-Man, you need to return home. Things have gone way out of control over there."

"Oh!" Spider-Man said. "Okay, General. Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure thing. Just then don't hog the window seat."

Nick laughs and leaves to the main airship.

"Well guys." Spider-Man said to the Teen Titans. "I have to go now."

"Before you can leave." Robin said. "Consider yourself an honorary Teen Titan."

Robin gives Spider-Man a titan communicator.

"Gee, thanks." Spider-Man said. "I'll keep it on me so I can contact you guys."

"Don't worry. We ain't going anywhere."

"Yes Man of Spider." Starfire said.

"It's really great to meet a legend." Raven said.

"You rock Spidey." Beast boy said.

"Totally." Cyborg added.

"Thank you guys." Spider-Man said. "I'll see you next time."

Spider-Man boards SHIELD's main airship and the airships of SHIELD flew away to New York City with The Teen Titans waving goodbye.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
